Counting Deaths
by StephanieSykes
Summary: Son sólo números. Cuando la muerte es tu enemiga, sólo debes aprender a sobrevivir. SasuSaku&NaruHina.


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishi-sama. OOC en cantidades industriales porque la trama lo amerita.**

**Inspirado en H.O.T.D.**

_Gracias a Katte Turner, por ser mi beta y aguantar mis arranques de inspiración :) _

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_El amanecer de los muertos"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_''Cuando no quede más sitio en el infierno los muertos caminaran sobre la tierra''_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Año 200 después del fin. Módulo 77 del estado de Konoha.**

—Entonces, esta gente luchó contra los inhumanos.

Un pequeño niño de ojos perla y pelo rubio se acomodó sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá. Suspirando, ante toda la información que había recibido por su querida maestra, se inclinó sobre su asiento para mirar por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín y una noche estrellada en el espacio.

—Y no podemos volver a la Tierra ¿por qué? — preguntó con sus ojos perla brillantes de curiosidad.

La joven que lo acompañaba río disimuladamente.

—Porque los "inhumanos", como tú los llamas, aún habitan el planeta. Ya lo sabes, el módulo 77 es nuestro nuevo hogar. — respondió pacientemente, esperando la próxima pregunta del pequeño.

Él simplemente frunció el ceño y volvió su vista a los ventanales, mirando hacia la Tierra.

Tres golpes en la puerta y los guardias que custodiaban las grandes puertas del salón miraron interrogantes a la dama. Ella asintió tranquilamente, tenía una idea de quién podría ser ¿Quién más la visitaría a esas horas?

Los guardias abrieron para dejar pasar a un joven de ojos azul cielo y cabellos rubios como el sol de verano. De porte elegante y andar descuidado.

El niño al verlo cruzar las grandes puertas, pegó un salto del sofá y corrió a su encuentro con un grito de júbilo.

—Haruto, compórtate —demandó con voz gruesa pero amable.

El pequeño torció el gesto.

— ¿Ya se acabaron las clases, verdad? —preguntó mirando a su maestra con un pequeño y encantador puchero en sus labios.

¿Quién se podría resistir a algo tan adorable como aquello?

—Puedes irte Haruto — respondió con una sonrisa al pequeño. En cuanto el niño salió de la estancia sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos pozos azules que la observaban a la distancia.

El mayor caminó tranquilamente hasta el mullido y elegante sofá que ocupaba anteriormente su hijo. Suspiró mirando a su acompañante.

—No sé qué haré con él, ni siquiera me respeta —comentó con aires de resignación.

—Señor.

El aludido inclinó su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, con una juguetona y zorruna sonrisa en los labios.

—Que sea el presidente no quiere decir que debas tratarme como a un desconocido.

La joven negó ante las palabras del hombre, llevando algunos rebeldes cabellos a sus ojos.

—Protocolo. Lo lamento, ya sabes que al ser tu mano derecha te debo un trato formal frente a altos cargos de otras naciones. — Con su mano izquierda removió el mechón de pelo que obstruía su vista, la luz que entraba por la ventana dejó ver que en su muñeca había una marca en un tono más claro con forma de media luna—. Es la costumbre.

Él río estruendosamente y dio señal a que cerraran las puertas del salón. Los guardias los dejaron solos.

Ella tranquilamente se acomodó en la butaca y alisó la falda de su vestido color champagne. Él nunca se dirigía a ella a altas horas de la noche, ni siquiera cuando eran sus días de descanso. Lo miró directamente a los ojos con un semblante serio. Algo en su interior le decía de qué iba tanto misterio.

—No pienso volver a la tierra, Naruto—sentenció.

* * *

_Año 2013. 01:00pm. Momentos exacto del fin._

Sakura Haruno caminaba tranquila por los corredores en dirección al edificio administrativo. Mientras sostenía, con su pequeño y blanco brazo derecho, un montón de archivos para la directora Tsunade, intentaba infructuosamente remover el molesto flequillo rosa de sus ojos. Bufando dejó tranquilo su cabello para continuar caminando. Estaba cerca del otro edificio, podría deshacerse de los fastidiosos papeles y volver a la clase de biología.

Se escuchó un extraño golpe justo frente a la puerta que separaba el corredor del edificio de estudiantes del administrativo. Era la clase de ruido que hace un cuerpo al colisionar contra algo. Estática vio cómo una mano llena de sangre se arrastraba contra el cristal de la puerta y caía contra el rostro deformado del profesor de educación física.

—Profesor… Gai.

Sakura tragó duro y un grito de terror invadió el amplio pasillo de ventanales impolutos y baldosas blancas.

**30 minutos antes del fin.**

Una joven de ojos jade se desabrocho otros dos botones de la blusa escolar, necesitaba un poco de aire. Era estúpido, molesto y sumamente irritante el calor que azotaba la ciudad. Hacía tres días que en Nueva York comenzó una extraña y atosigante ola de calor, dos meses antes de la llegada oficial del verano en el polo norte. Aunque debía admitir que era algo bueno poder disfrutar de la piscina y ocupar vestidos frescos antes de tiempo.

Miró disimuladamente por la ventana en dirección al jardín del instituto. El Parker Collegiate Institute, uno de los institutos de renombre más prestigiosos en el Upper East Side de Manhattan, poseía además uno de los más raros y hermosos jardines a disposición de sus adinerados estudiantes. Con un suspiro volvió su atención a la maestra de Geografía o intentó. Sasuke Uchiha miraba con poco disimulo hacia su escote, ruborizada le tapó la vista a su novio con sus rosados y largos cabellos.

Sasuke le sonrió de lado. No le podría importar menos, después de clases lo que vio sería suyo. La pelirrosa lo miró amenazante y volvió su vista a la maestra.

—Alumnos, recuerden que para la próxima clase deben traer los informes del trabajo en equipo. Sin excusas —la maestra miró con el ceño fruncido hacia un chico de revoltosos cabellos rubios y ojos azules — ¿Entendido Naruto?

El mencionado se removió incomodo en su asiento y miró culpable a su compañera de equipo

—No se preocupe maestra—miró por sobre su hombro a Naruto. — Tendremos el informe listo para la próxima clase.

La maestra Anko asintió conforme y salió del salón antes que todos los alumnos.

—Supongo que… me escuchaste ¿verdad Naruto? — un aura amenazante recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Naruto tragó grueso y asintió repetidas veces antes de correr por su vida.

_Puf… Molesto._

Rodando los ojos juntó sus cosas pausadamente y se dirigió automáticamente al asiento de Ino Yamanaka, una rubia despampanante dueña de unos asombrosos ojos celestes. Naruto y Sasuke pasaron junto a ellas hablando de la práctica de fútbol. Este último le lanzó una mirada de despedida a la pelirrosa.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo—canturreó antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta del salón. En cuanto no lo vio más se giró hasta quedar frente a su amiga —.Mueve el trasero Ino, nos toca clases con Kakashi y sabes que sus clases colapsan y debemos guardarle un asiento a Hinata.

La rubia se levantó con elegancia y recogió su mochila del suelo —Sakura, tenemos asientos con nuestros nombres grabados en prácticamente todas las aulas del instituto. Somos la realeza, querida, podemos hacer lo que queramos. —La miró bajo sus pestañas —además, Hinata llegará antes que nosotras —sonrió— estoy segura.

—Los aires de grandeza se te están subiendo a la cabeza Ino-cerda —murmuró por lo bajo.

Ambas caminaron entre los estudiantes en dirección al segundo piso, hasta el salón de biología. Dentro estaban prácticamente todos los asientos ocupados. Todos menos el del centro, donde sentada Hinata Hyuga les sonreía esperándolas. Ambas caminaron hasta situarse una a cada lado de la joven de ojos perla y pelo azulado.

Los mesones del laboratorio de Biología eran negros como el carbón y cubiertos por una superficie de vidrio, el cual siempre se encontraba limpio y con un brillo opaco para contrastar con los materiales de laboratorio. Y contaban con tres taburetes negros de cuero.

Sakura colgó su mochila en uno de los colgadores que estaban bajo la mesa, al igual que sus amigas, y juntó todo su rosado cabello en una coleta alta desordenada.

Las tres se conocían desde el primer grado, cuando Ino derramó sin querer un frasco de pintura purpura en el carísimo vestido blanco de Sakura y Hinata intentando que ambas no se mataran a golpes porque eran unas señoritas de sociedad. Cuando las tres agotadas, rojas, llenas de pintura y transpiradas por el constante forcejeo, se miraron unas a otras y rompieron en carcajadas. La maestra las había mandado a detención por causar alboroto y tener una conducta de bárbaros.

— Llamando a Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno conteste —las blancas manos de Hinata pasaron frente a sus ojos verde jade, sobresaltándola.

Ino río por lo bajo.

—Lo siento— sonrió apenada— estaba pensando en el video juego que Naruto nos obligó a jugar el fin de semana ¿lo recuerdan?

Hinata frunció sus labios rosados en una mueca de disgusto y rodó los ojos ante la mención del rubio. Sakura la miró como disculpándose.

—Claro, sí. Ese juego de zombies ¿no? —la rubia preguntó distraídamente mientras repasaba sus apuntes de la clase pasada, antes de que terminase el receso. — ¿Cuánto más creen que demore Kakashi en llegar?

Sakura parpadeó al comprobar la hora. — Él nunca llega a la hora. Ya lo sabes.

— ¿Qué sucede con el juego, Sakura? —Hinata preguntó, jugueteando con su celular.

La pelirrosa miró a su amiga de extraños ojos perla durante unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —Solo había recordado que la mejor forma de matar a un zombie es golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Hinata hizo un ruidito de disgusto. — Eso es asqueroso. —murmuró con los labios apretados y la nariz arrugada.

—Apuesto a que algún día nos será de ayuda —río por lo bajo.

Quince minutos más tarde las puertas del salón se abrieron para dejar pasar a un hombre alto de aspecto despreocupado, con una máscara quirúrgica que siempre le cubría la mitad de la cara, solo dejando ver sus ojos negros y el pelo color gris. Kakashi el profesor de biología saludó a sus alumnos con una mala excusa por su retraso.

Tan típico.

Sakura suspiró mientras sacaba cuaderno y libro para la clase de biología. Entonces un carraspeo llamó su atención. Kakashi frente a ella con una sonrisa bajo la máscara y un fajo de papeles en sus brazos.

Enarcó una ceja hacía él.

— ¿Si profesor? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Repentinamente recordé que necesito a un alumno para que vaya a dejar unos papeles a la oficina de la directora Tsunade ¿Podría verdad?

Sakura sabía que no era una pregunta, más bien una orden escondida bajo palabras amables. Sonrió sarcástica y se levantó de su asiento.

—Claro, no hay problema.

* * *

_Oh. Por. Dios._

Hay un hombre, un profesor. El profesor de educación física, el muy alegre, risueño y estresante Gai está tirado, ensangrentado, con una expresión de _quié .qué.mierda_ en la cara.

_Creo que voy a vomitar._

Bien, esto es irónico. Aquí estaba yo, con unas enormes ganas de vomitar hasta el almuerzo de la semana pasada, con un querido profesor tirado a pocos metros frente a mí, lleno de sangre y cosas que _deben_ ir dentro del cuerpo. Los músculos ni siquiera me responden y siento que no puedo despegar la vista del espeluznante paisaje que está frente a mis ojos. Es irónico porque ayer estuve viendo una película de terror junto a Naruto y estas son la clase de cosas que le pasan a alguno de los persones antes de, ya saben, morir.

_Yo, debería ir a buscar ayuda._

Debería, pero extrañamente siento que el cuerpo de Gai se está moviendo ligeramente. Aunque lo puedo atribuir a que estoy mareada y el estómago me da vueltas. Pero enserio tengo la sensación de que el cuerpo se está moviendo y es humanamente imposible seguir con vida si te falta la mitad del cuello, tienes los brazos doblados como la nena del exorcista y bueno un montón de órganos al aire. Eso es asqueroso.

_Ostias putas._

¡El jodido cuerpo SÍ se está moviendo!

Ok Sakura, creo que este es el preciso momento en el que sales corriendo por tu vida mientras gritas como maníaca porque el cuerpo de un profesor, que obviamente debe estar muerto (¡Le falta la mitad del cuello santo cielos!), se está moviendo, recobrando el sentido y a pocos segundos de erguirse.

Me siento como en una película de zombies.

Di un paso hacia atrás con menos esfuerzo del que creí que me tomaría y el cuerpo _muerto _comenzó a moverse con mucha más facilidad que antes, giré en redondo al ver cómo se comenzaba a parar. Había tirado los documentos al piso en cuando grite con pánico, pero estaba en un pasillo alejado del resto de las aulas y nadie podría escuchar mis gritos a pesar del eco.

Empecé a correr tanto como mis piernas y los molestos zapatos de colegio me lo permitían, hasta llegar a la intersección de los corredores que separaban los cursos inferiores de nosotros. No tengo garganta para gritar, ni hablar.

_A la derecha, Sakura corre a la derecha y luego las escaleras, es el tercer salón. Ahí están todos. Tienes que llegar por el amor de todo lo que es humanamente posible en el mundo._

En cuanto llegué frente al salón abrí las puertas de un empujón y entré hecha un vendaval. Bien todo el mundo me está mirando como si fuese una lunática. Ino está revisando mi cartera, eso no tiene importancia ahora. Concéntrate mujer.

— ¿Sakura?

La voz de Kakashi llegó como un suspiro de alivio a mis oídos. Estoy tan putamente asustada. Me giré hacia el profesor, el cual se inquietó al ver mi expresión. Me pregunto qué cara tendré como para asustar al maestro más despreocupado del instituto.

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca y hablar, se los juro, pero en el instante en que un simple sonido iba a salir de mi garganta, las puertas del salón se volvieron a abrir como si un huracán pasara por los pasillos.

Eran Naruto y Sasuke.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. —la voz de ultratumba y los ojos inquietos de Sasuke me dijeron que pasaba algo, algo más aparte de lo que me había sucedido a mí.

—Sasuke, Naruto —Kakashi los miró seriamente. — ¿Qué sucede?

Buena pregunta, hay un jodido profesor muerto viviente a algunos cuantos corredores y escaleras de aquí. Sí, buena respuesta.

Me giré hacia el maestro con un semblante serio.

—Cuando iba hacia el edificio administrativo me encontré con el profesor Gai ensangrentado en la puerta que separa los edificios. —susurré solo para que él me escuchara. No tenía planeado causar una ola de pánico colectiva y que todo el mundo buscara una salida.

Kakashi soltó aire con sorpresa. —Podría ser un terrorista, no pueden salir del salón como si nada.

Sasuke gruñó impaciente y miró durante largos segundos al peli-gris.

—Usted sabe que mi padre es del servicio secreto, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Es sumamente importante —su voz denotaba un ápice de nerviosismo y descontrol. — ¿Quiere vivir? Síganos.

Naruto tomó mi brazo derecho y tironeó hacia la salida.

—Tenemos que irnos Sakura. —sus ojos azules inquietos me perforaron. Asentí y miré a Sasuke.

"_¿Qué está pasando?" _Él desvió la mirada y salió del salón. Bueno, pues, gracias.

Gruñí.

—Ino, Hinata. Muévanse —fue lo único que dije, ambas se pararon a trompicones con sus mochilas a cuestas. Ino agarró mi bolso y me lo tiró en los brazos. —Profesor.

Él asintió y le dijo al curso que se quedasen tranquilos esperando un comunicado por alto parlante y que cerraran la puerta con llave desde dentro. Espero eso los mantenga a salvo por el momento. Ni siquiera yo entiendo qué está sucediendo; hace tan solo unos minutos era un día de clases normal y ahora podría haber un loco psicópata con un hacha andando por la escuela y nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo de todo.

_Eso me pasa por tener a un novio y un mejor amigo que comparten una vena aventurera._

Apresurada salí del salón junto a Kakashi y cerramos las puertas, una vez escuchado el sonido del seguro comenzamos a correr en dirección contraria a la del edificio administrativo. Sasuke iba a la cabeza del grupo junto a Naruto, ambos tenían un bate de beisbol en las manos. No creo que sirva de mucho contra un terrorista. Luego iban Hinata e Ino que miraban alrededor sin entender nada, (_somos tres, chicas no se preocupen_). Al final el maestro y yo.

Si íbamos a salvar al instituto de una panda de psicópatas ávidos de sangre, no creo que dos jugadores de futbol, dos porristas, una cantante y un profesor de biología sirvan de mucho.

Estamos jodidos.

—Sasuke —llamé su atención, él miró por sobre su hombro durante una milésima de segundo dando a entender que tengo su atención. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde vamos?

Corriendo el bufó con fastidio y cansancio. —Mi padre llamó hace unos segundos. —asentí en entendimiento aunque él no pudiese verme. —alguna rara especie de pandemia ha comenzado a propagarse como pólvora por el mundo.

Hinata titubeo confundida.

—No tengo mucha información en estos momentos, solo sé que debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible y encontrarnos con mi padre. —las palabras eran arrolladoras.

¿Tanto escándalo por un simple virus? Era ridículo.

— ¿Estamos corriendo como condenados por el instituto por una pandemia? — Ino vocifero mis pensamientos. Cariño por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

Sasuke paró de correr y se dio la vuelta para mirarnos a todos fríamente. Era como tener un iceberg mirándote.

— ¿Saben lo que es una pandemia?

Kakashi carraspeo llamando la atención de todos. —Es una enfermedad, cualquier tipo, que se expande por todos los países o ataca a un poblado en específico. —respondió con aires de sabiduría infinita.

—Como la gripe española —sopesó Hinata fuerte y claro.

Naruto asintió dándole la razón. Había una mierda ahí fuera expandiéndose como la pólvora y no teníamos idea de qué clase de enfermedad podría ser.

Todos estaban sopesando la poca y nula información que teníamos. ¿Acaso íbamos a dejar al resto del instituto atrás?

Un fuerte ruido desde más adelante en el corredor llamó la atención de todos nosotros. Venía desde la segunda intersección que juntaba el edificio administrativo con el de estudiantes.

_Santa. Mierda._

Era la profesora Anko aplastada asquerosamente contra la pared, como si algo o alguien la hubiese aventado desde el pasillo y logrando que, con la fuerza, impactara contra el muro. Un sonido gutural salió desde lo más hondo del pecho de la profesora antes de que se levantara dejando ver un asqueroso charco de sangre y líquidos, además de su pierna torcida y unos mordiscos alrededor de su cuerpo sin un patrón determinado.

Enserio, esto es demasiado para mi pobre estómago.

Lo que nos sacó de nuestro trance fue el grito desgarrador de Ino y su linda manicura rosa apuntando la intersección de los edificios donde estaba de una forma aún más asquerosa, si es posible, el subdirector. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre con el pánico que tengo en estos momentos.

Esas cosas inhumanas comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros. Nos iban a matar. Atacar. Comer. Morder.

— ¡Sasuke! —chillé. Sí, chillé con terror para que el no-proclamado líder del grupo hiciese algo. Él me miró por sobre su hombro, corrió hacia mí con Naruto pisándole los talones y me agarró del brazo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Hay que salir de este lugar ¡Ahora! —Naruto dio la orden a voz de grito y todos comenzamos a correr en dirección contraria.

¿En qué momento los seres humanos se habían convertido en unos monstruos muertos vivientes como en el video juego de mi rubio amigo?

_Dios, esto apesta._

* * *

Re-editado, nuevamente subido y con alguna que otra cosilla cambiada.

Nuevamente gracias a Katte :) y espero les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto, tengo unas 50 ideas más en construcción pero me decidí por este pequeñín...

**¡Un review hace a esta escritora MUY feliz! Dejen sus tomates o sus flores queridas sin miedo :)**

_besos!_


End file.
